The thing that tempts me Dead By Daylight fanfiction
by sonic3186
Summary: Ivan, a wraith, is being tempted by the entity to do things he doesn't want to do. He wants the survivors to know he isn't a killer, and that he was once normal like them. May contain Claudette/Jake (Claudette X Jake). Rated T for bad language. Constructive criticism is encouraged. Cover image is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hai peeps! I'm bringing y'all a Dead By Daylight Fanfiction today. It's about a killer (the wraith) who rebels against "the entity" because he doesn't want to kill anymore. Constructive criticism is encouraged! When I say "Ivan" it means the Wraith (since that's what I made his name to be). Also, bad language will be in this fanfic! :P

Ivan swung his weapon at a survivor and felt guilt wash over him as he heard the pained scream of the second to last survivor - claudette. He continued walking, trying to catch up to the survivor. He stopped walking and just stood there, watching the woman run off, a blood trail visible from where she had stood.

"Kill her. Run after her, make her bleed and scream in pain. Do it." a demonic-sounding voice said to him.

He tried to resist the voice's temptation, but it was too strong for him. He continued walking semi-against his will. It was like he was being fuelled by a supernatural force as he walked calmly. Another survivor repairing a generator caught his eye. The survivor looked at him and ran off at the speed of sound.

Ivan continued walking and walking and walking and walking. He couldn't stop himself anymore. He tried to resist. He has been trying and trying again, but he couldn't stop.

*Flashback*

"Aww. Ivan, the little bitch. Come here so we can whoop your ass again" a boy said, as he kicked and punched the young boy.

"P-please... why? I-I didn't d-do an-anything..." Ivan burst out in tears, crying and screaming as he felt kicks and punches collide with his stomach, his groin, and his head. He prayed for it to be over soon, for the suffering to end.

*End Flashback*

Ivan tried to resist again. But it was futile. He, again, continued to walk against his will. Ivan had now caught up with the survivor, he swung his weapon, but with his arm raised, he managed to stop himself from hitting the survivior.

"RUN" he managed to shout before being controlled again.

"Come on, Ivan, don't you want to see him bleed and scream?" the voice chuckled

"NO! NO I DON'T! WHY WOULD I?" he shouted.

-Jake's P.O.V-

I braced for the hit, but none came as I continued running.

"RUN!" I heard from the killer.

That thing spoke? What the fuck was it doing saying run? I didn't have to be asked twice, though, I did run. And I ran faster than ever.

Eventually, I came to a stop and saw a generator. Without thinking, I started to repair the generator by replacing cogs and adjusting some wires.

-Ivan's P.O.V-

Oh my God, this thing, this creature was torturing me, tormenting me to do things I don't want to do. All these weeks, I've tried to resist, but the more I resist, the harder resisting becomes. I don't want to kill, I don't want to hurt people. I just want those survivors to know who I really am. I'm not a killer, I was normal like them once. I felt a tear roll down my face.

It was at this point I realised that I was no longer being controlled by that thing. But this may only last for a certain amount of time. I must hurry and at least make some sort of sign that I mean no harm.

I saw claudette reparing a generator, without thinking, I ran up to her and pinned her to the floor, just so she couldn't escape.

"AHHH! LET ME- LET ME GO!" she screamed out loud.

"Oh, for christs sake! Just shut up, and let me explain. I don't know how much time I have."

That shut her up, but didn't seem to make her any less scared.

"Right, now, this is going to sound so, so, crazy, but I don't want to hurt you. There's this thing. I don't know what or who it is, but it's been controlling me, tempting me to do things I don't want to do. I've killed people before. It's telling me and controlling me to do these things. I recalled a memory, and it seemed to stop controlling me. I don't know how much time I have left, but you need to trust me."

She just laid there, staring at me with fear in her eyes.

"Now..." I started "I'm gonna let you up, just don't run away."

I slowly got off of her, and she scrambled her way up to the floor and slowly backed away.

"H-h-how d-do I know th-that I c-can trust y-you?" she studdered

"Well, if I wanted to kill you, I would've done it by now."

She looked at the ground for a few seconds, and looked back up at me. I signalled for her to continue reparing as I looked around. It seemed that whenever I got stunned or someone shines a flashlight at me, it seems to weaken the thing that was controlling me.

"Hey, get up. I have an idea..." I said to her.

She obeyed and I pointed at a pallet.

"Bring that thing down on me. Full force." I spoke

"Why...?"

"Just do it. I need to test a theory."

She did it, and I felt the voice in my head grunt. It seemed that whatever hurt me, hurt the entity in my head three or four times as much. I looked back at the woman, who continued reparing the generator. I casually leaned against a wall, waiting for it to be fully repaired.

-Jake's P.O.V-

I looked around, panting heavily, not knowing where that "thing" was going to come from next. I saw the lights of a generator in the air and heard the clunking noises of a generator being repaired. That must be the other survivor, claudette.

I walked around the corner, and to my utter shock I saw the monster there, watching her repair it. I acted on impulse.

At the time, I had a firecracker with me that I found in a chest. Without any conscious thought, I threw it at the thing, and it made several loud bangs and bright flashes. That oughta have blinded him.

"RUN! THAT THING'S BEHIND YOU!" I shouted out loud.

-Ivan's P.O.V-

"RUN! THAT THING'S BEHIND YOU!" I heard.

I just stood there, waiting for the light in my eyes to go away. When it did, claudette was still there, not reparing the generator, and looking at the other survivor, who I think was Jake.

"WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING?! HE'S TH-" He was cut short by me holding my hand over his mouth.

"For fucks sake, shut up, you're gonna make either me or claudette here deaf." I laughed

Claudette laughed with me. After jake had calmed down, and was at least reasonably comfortable around me, I explained what had happened, and he was as equally surprised as Claudette.

Eventually, though, Jake was comfortable around me, too, and we told eachother stories and jokes whilst they repaired the generators.

But when was the entity going to tempt me again?

A/N: That's it for now, peeps. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Should I make more? Feel free to ask questions, I might make a dedicated question chapter if I get enough. Thanks for reaidng! Bye for now! c:


	2. The Nurse

A/N: Hai guys! I'm back! Right, so this is chapter 2! Sorry for the wait! But here it is!

-Ivan's POV-

All of the generators were now repaired. The exit gates were powered, and as they approached it, claudette pulled down on the lever, waiting for power to be supplied to the gate.

As we were waiting, I turned to Jake.

"So, Jake. What's ya story, how did you get here? If you don't mind me asking."

Jake didn't respond for a couple of seconds, but he looked up at me.

"Well... I don't know. I've always loved nature. Whether it be the plants, or the animals, something about nature has just always intriuged me. So... I was out hiking - one of my usual activies - and I saw this bird. It wasn't just any bird, though. It was injured."

I motioned for him to continue

"And... I picked the poor thing up. And I looked at it in the eyes. It's eyes turned red and then I blacked out. I woke up in... this place."

I nodded, looking back at claudette, who had opened the gates. They both ran out the exit, me following them. All of a sudden, a multitude of spikes and branch-looking things appeared in front of me. Both claudette and Jake didn't seem to notice them, and simply ran through them.

"Wait!" I called out.

They stopped and turned around, giving me a confused look.

"There's these things in front of me. You don't seem to see them, but, they just appeared in front of me."

I tried running through them, like them both, but just hit it. I held my head in pain.

"You think it's that easy, Ivan?" I demonic-sounding voice spoke.

None of them could pinpoint the location of the sound, it was like it was everywhere.

"Who are you?!" I called out

"Oh, you don't remember? I'm the dark one. You faced me once in the depths of madness itself. I'm the one who killed your mother."

I stopped. Froze. Said nothing. I didn't feel anger, nor pain, nor sadness. Just, nothing happened. It felt like I was sinking into an abyss.

Actually, no one spoke. After what seemed like hours, Jake finally spoke.

"You motherfucker. Why would you do that to someone?!"

"Oh, Jake... you haven't even begun to grasp the extent of my power... have you?"

Suddenly, the three heard a loud screeching.

"Wait..." Claudette spoke "that's the Nurse..."

Without warning, Ivan turned around and saw a horrific sight. A presumably female person, with a pillow cover tied around her face, and an old, 18th century-looking dress. On top of that, she had a bonesaw in hand, and raised it at Ivan, who screamed out in pain as he felt the cold, unforgiving metal sink into his shoulder.

Without any though, Jake and claudette ran back inside of the area, and shouted "SURVIVE! WE'LL BE BACK!".

Ivan swung his weapon at the Nurse's head, and hit a direct hit to the skull. She staggered back momentarily, and brought up her left hand, and teleported away. For a second, he felt relief. But then he realised who was in there.

Claudette and Jake...


End file.
